Alba
by Parasomnica
Summary: Por raro que parezca Emma Swan despierta antes de que suene el despertador y el motivo puede encontrarse en la morena que se encuentra frente a ella. Mi primer fic SwanQueen. One Shot.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto solo lo hago porque la noche es muy larga para dormir.

Es mi primera historia SwanQueen y es un Oneshot sencillito.

Cualquier comentario, dejadme un reviw.

Alba

Dormir hasta tarde era un lujo que siempre se había permitido desde que era niña en la casas de acogida, siempre se daba el lujo de despertarse hasta tarde, realmente mantenía ese hábito porque nunca había tenido motivos para madrugar por su cuenta y eso había forjado el mal hábito. Pero desde hace días se había sorprendido a sí misma cuando había abierto los ojos quince minutos antes de que sonara el despertador.

No sabía si era por el sol que aclaraba, por el ligero descenso de temperatura o por el suave respirar de su compañera de cama, pero lo cierto es que Emma Swan estaba cambiando sus hábitos poco a poco.

Todo tenía una explicación. Tenía pocas semanas de haberse mudado a la mansión 108 de la calle Miffin y compartía cama con su hermosa esposa y ex enemiga declarada, Regina Mills. Aunque no era la primera vez que compartían lecho, anteriormente siempre era la morena quien despertaba primero hasta que un día cualquiera fue Emma.

Desde entonces la rubia se dedicaba a contemplar a la alcaldesa que dormía acurrucada a su lado.

Lo primero que detectaba era su aroma, ese olor personal y sutil que cada persona tiene, acercó su nariz a la nuca de la otra mujer para aspirar su esencia, esa que tenía un ligero toque de manzana, frescura y campo abierto (ya antes se lo había comentado a su ahora esposa y siempre le cuestionaba a que se refería la shérif para decir "frescura y campo fresco" ya que ella no le encontraba sentido).

Lo segundo que notaba era la temperatura de la reina, que era un poco inferior a la de ella, no es que fuera friolenta, pero no era tan cálida como la de la salvadora, tenía la hipótesis oculta que eso se debía a las incontables veces que el corazón de Regina se había fraccionado, por lo que su cuerpo no podía irradiar temperatura normalmente… Eso fuera de ser un defecto Emma lo encontraba como una bendición, pues de una u otra manera ella siempre encontraban la manera de dormir abrazadas y eso era una necesidad que ambas compartían por distintos motivo, por un lado Regina en su búsqueda inconsciente de calor y protección, el contacto físico era una forma que había encontrado para dormir en paz en medio de un mar de dolorosos recuerdos, por su parte Emma se abrazaba a la morena en un acto inconsciente por aferrarse a algo. No era un secreto que ambas mujeres habían tenido un pasado difícil, pero entre ellas habían encontrado empatía y consuelo, parecía que cada vez que se abrazaban reunían un poco los pedazos de sus corazones destrozados.

Emma acercaba más a Regina, la reina parecía tan serena y tranquila que ese si era un lujo que superaba al dormir hasta tarde, pero el acontecimiento estelar del alba era que, poco antes de despertar la alcaldesa se giraba hacia Emma, se acurrucaba en su pecho y tras un momento abría sus ojos, al conectarse las miradas y compartir sonrisas la morena simplemente volvía a dormir con una expresión de paz y felicidad que hacía valer cada momento difícil del pasado de ambas.

La rubia acariciaba a su esposa con infinita ternura. No podía creer que a primera hora de la mañana su mujer fuera más hermosa que nunca, además albergaba la pequeña idea de que ella había sido la única persona que había sido testigo de esa increíble faceta, no es que reprochara el pasado de la reina, sino que ellas mantenían una conexión única.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, una mañana luego de haber estado lascivamente activas al punto que ambas mujeres, jadeantes y sudadas, habían presenciado el amanecer. Regina se había recostado sobre el pecho de la rubia y esta le acariciaba el cabello mientras presenciaban el despunte del sol –nunca había compartido el amanecer con alguien – dijo la alcaldesa –Morena mía, te prometo que no será el último – respondió la rubia y un bufido de la otra mujer la hizo sonreír, si Emma disfrutaba de poner todo tipo de motes a la ex malvada, muy apresar de la alcaldesa, pero el de "morena mia" había sido reservado únicamente para las situaciones fogosas.

Aunque sintiera cierto orgullo en que los amaneceres fuera algo reservado para ellas, lo cierto es que también dejaba entrever la difícil vida de la reina, ya que nunca antes alguien la había acunado, no la habían procurado y hasta pareciera que había sido tratada como un objeto. Sabía que su propio abuelo fue quien peor trato a su esposa, tratándola como objeto para su disfrute personal sin procurarle ningún cuidado y durante su reinado de oscuridad tuvo infinidad de amantes, pero ninguno llegó a representar algo en la vida de la malvada para no verse expuesta o vulnerable, en esa época todos era posibles enemigos ante la mirada chocolate. Después estaba Graham que también hacia las veces de compañero sexual sin si quiera brindarle algo de cariño y Robin no permanecía la noche con ella para mantener sus buenas formas, despertando aún más las inseguridades de la bella morena.

Su relación había iniciado clandestinamente luego del regreso de Nunca Jamás, habían compartido unos tragos en la mansión y al sentirse cercanas, la empatía, la atracción y la confidencia las había llevado irremediablemente a besos fogosos que terminaban en orgasmos compartidos en cualquier lugar de la mansión. Sus encuentros eran esporádicos y pactados en silencio, cada una buscaba la manera de citarse para desfogarse, sin embargo, la reina siempre había asegurado que su relación se basaba en sexo y nada más, ambas acordaron mantener esa mentira, pues no sólo compartían la atracción física, también tenían un hijo en común.

Emma había intentado borrar la relación que la mantenía al tanto de la alcaldesa, aceptó salir con Hook cuando se enteró de la profecía entre su morena y el ladrón, pero por más que intentará pensar en esa mujer como la otra madre de su hijo, y nada más, no podía ignorar cuando la llamaba para compartir un trago en su casa, o a cada alarma de posible peligro alrededor de ella, por eso se enfrentó al cegador, al demonio que la cazaba y hasta tomó la maldición oscura con tal de salvarla. Ella era capaz de hacer todo por la reina, solo con verla feliz, aunque fuera en los brazos de otro…

Todo cambio a su favor cuando Regina no tolero que Hood, quien decía quererla contra todos sus principios, embarazo a la bruja mala del oeste, hermana de la reina, fue cuando por fin la hechicera le dejó claro que ese era el final de toda relación posible, intentó aislarse de todos, ya que la rubia acababa de recibir el anillo de compromiso de parte del pirata, sin embargo la salvadora busco a la malvada hasta encontrarla encerrada en su mausoleo, compartieron unos tragos y como era habitual terminaron rendidas a la pasión que solo ellas compartían, pero en esa ocasión Emma fue especialmente cariñosa y enjundiosa, compartiendo placer hasta el amanecer. Regina pensó que era una especie de despedida, pero para la shérif era su última oportunidad de dormir junto a la alcaldesa y demostrarle lo fuerte de sus sentimientos.

Todo había desembocado en que al día siguiente la princesa regresará el anillo y le pidiera una cita a Regina, para llevarla a Boston y compartir un tiempo para ellas, tiempo que empezó como una tarde y terminó siendo una semana, desde ese día las hechos habían sucedido en orden correcto, pero acelerados para todos, excepto para las mujeres que habían aplazado tanto el avance de su relación, lo primero que hicieron fue confirmar públicamente su relación, un mes después Emma estaba en las minas para encontrar el diamante perfecto para hacer el anillo de pedida y al tercer mes estaban compartiendo votos frente al altar. Lo cierto es que podían haberse saltado todo y empezar a vivir juntas, pero la rubia quería dejar claro cuan sería era su relación.

Así habían pasado semanas adaptándose a vivir juntas, y con ello Emma cambio sus hábitos. El primero de ellos fue despertar antes que su esposa, en ese momento la salvadora se sentía plena al tener al su ex enemiga entre sus brazos y confirmar que ella podía hacerla dar esa sonrisa de felicidad. La rubia podía verla todo el día, pero el mágico momento era interrumpido por el despertador, que solo era su señal para empezar a dar todo tipo de mimos a su esposa y así iniciar otro día en el mágico pueblo de Storybook.

Desde su acelerado matrimonio nadie en la ciudad podía negar que la alcaldesa se mostraba tan feliz que nadie podía asociarla a la antigua reina malvada que tanto sufrimiento causó, por otro lado la shérif había madurado e inspiraba respeto y seguridad al pueblo.

Y aunque los problemas de toda índole se encontraban a la vuelta del día, nadie podía negar que no existía mejor duo que el SwanQueen como solían ser llamadas.

Fin.

Bis blad


End file.
